Botanical classification: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULulvxe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of shrub rose plane which originated from a controlled crossing between the female parent plant, xe2x80x98Mini-Poulxe2x80x99, non patented, and the male parent plant, an unnamed seedling. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULulvxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98Mini-Poulxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. While the seed parent has a bud color of Red Group 55C. xe2x80x98POULulvxe2x80x99 has a bud color of Red Group 37A.
2. While the seed parent has a petal count of 40 petals under normal conditions. xe2x80x98POULulvxe2x80x99 has a petal count of 20 petals under normal conditions.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. While the pollen plant has pink flowers. xe2x80x98POULulvxe2x80x99 has lightpeach flowers.
2. While the pollen plant has little to no scent. xe2x80x98POULulvxe2x80x99 has a moderate floral scent.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous and compact growth;
3. Year-round flowering under glasshouse conditions;
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings in pots;
5. Durable flowers and foliage which make a variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, and distinguish xe2x80x98POULulvxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULulvxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the hybridization in 1992.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULulvxe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in 1993. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULulvxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.